The Broken Kunai
by Enas Trichinas
Summary: Just a story that I want to write. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Kunai

Naruto fanfic

Chapter 1: Introduction

It was the night of the Kyuubi attack when the Fourth Hokage sealed the creature into his son...but fate had other plans...

While the Fourth had wanted his son to be seen as a hero, the people scorned him for what is being held inside of him..

And the Third Hokage was barely any help...he tried his best to help the Fourth's son by raising the child named Naruto by himself however one night came and it came an offer he would not refuse...

A stranger and several unknown people not from any Shinobi village came to the Third and offered to take Naruto away and teach him new abilities. The Third hesitantly agreed but under one condition...

That Naruto has to come back. The stranger named Kawaki made a blood clone to look like the original and took Naruto away. Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage, kissed him goodbye and told him the very secret of his family. He is the son of the Fourth Hokage himself...

Hiruzen made the boy promise not to reveal this status to the village as it would attract Iwa to attack the Leaf. Naruto promised.

Kawaki took Naruto on a ship and to a planet several light years away named Dorasida. This planet's technology was far beyond if not similar to Earth's own. It's people filled with Tarks, Peds and Nomads and surprisingly Uzumaki members! Kawaki took Naruto as his apprentice and train him to become stronger.

Before he took Naruto away, Hiruzen gave him a list of jutsus for Naruto to use and apply should he ever return to Earth. These including the Rasengan and the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Over the years of training, Naruto found out about the Kyuubi and got to know him. It was rocky at first but in the end they learned to trust one another, rely on each other, and learned from one another. As a gift of trust, Kyuubi told Naruto that his real name is Kurama.

Naruto also made friends during his stay in Dorasida. A girl named Saya Shinka and a man named Noteri Otsutsuki.

Saya was every TarkenPed's darling angel and Naruto grew very fond of her very quick. When he became a teenager, she became his second in command after Kawaki step down as leader. She is quiet and knows Naruto very well and follows him.

Noteri Otsutsuki is a rather different story altogether. According to Kawaki, he wasn't appreciated by his fellow peers, especially the one named Toneri Otsutsuki because of the fact that he would disagree to the primitive and violent ideals of his clan. They wanted to keep bloodlines and use them as weapons. Noteri didn't believe in their ideals saying that they are not gods and as a result got banished for it. Toneri betrayed him by framing him for something he did not commit. (Something about an affair with a fellow member of the Otsutsuki though he would fiercely deny that.)

Both are friends of Naruto ever since Kawaki introduced them to him.

But sadly all good things come to an end. Dorasida was attacked by the Otsutsuki clan and its Capital was sacked. Many were evacuated to the Arks established just five days prior to the attack. Kaguya Otsutsuki performed the Infinite Tsukuyomi but Kawaki stopped her just in time. God and Goddess fought and a titanic battle ensured, Kawaki managed to force Kaguya to retreat but was mortally injured himself...

Naruto, my faithful servant...I have told you everything...your parents...of your ascendancy...of your burden...and your loyalty to me is appreciated and not forgotten...

(Kawaki lead out a deep breath before continuing.)

That witch Kaguya used those *$&*$ #* rods at me and they hurt! Naruto...I'm afraid that you're going to have to leave me here...

(Naruto was about to say something but Kawaki raised his hand.)

I have to tell you this...I myself am a god...but not like the gods you have known...I am the reason this planet exists and when I die...it dies with me...

I can survive if I shut down Dorasida's systems but the process would take millions of years and during this time...Dorasida will be barren and desolate...

Naruto...take Saya and Noteri...take all of my people...all of your clan members...of your family...and leave...find another world...

The journey will be hard and long but you...an Uzumaki is capable of such a feat...

But I will not let you leave here without something...I will place my spirit within you and you will be my equal with proper and great effort...Will you accept this gift, Naruto Uzumaki?

(Naruto held Kawaki's hand and gave him a determined look.)

I accept this burden however I am...

With that, Dorasida has fallen and the Otsutsuki have won but most of its people survived. Naruto decided to head towards Earth and establish a base on the ruins of what was the Uzumaki's home of Whirlpool. The Tarks and the Peds worked together and the people rebuild Uzu. Naruto became Daimyo and appointed an Uzumaki named Sozu as Uzukage with Noteri as his Steward.

Back to Konoha, nothing much has changed since Naruto left. Other than a new Hokage has taken over the old and the friends the blood clone Naruto made had become Chunin...

Author notes

This will be a standalone story and will have nothing in common with the other fanfics. Naruto arcs will be greatly changed and deviated.


	2. Chapter 2

The Broken Kunai

Naruto fanfic

Chapter 2: Complaints and Rants

Naruto's POV

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am fifteen years old when I became the Daimyo of Whirlpool. I am also the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the Last Uzumaki till my fellow clan came along.

Surprised that I became Daimyo at such a young age? So was I when my people decided to elect me as Daimyo. You see, during the reconstruction of Uzu, I made sure no one was alone and everyone has a roof over their heads, be it Tarks or Peds or my fellow Uzumaki members. The reconstruction took two years thanks to the hard work and cooperation of my people.

As a result, Uzu was once again rebuilt. Now comes the question, who will lead?

The people decided to make me Daimyo to thank me for my good leadership skills, my sharp decision making and my generosity and kindness. I was shocked and happy at the same time so I accepted. I made a fellow Uzumaki who is a leader like myself named Sozu with Noteri as his Steward. I took Saya as my assistant while I organized Uzu as a whole.

My first act as Daimyo is to make Uzu a secret and its location hidden. I discovered that the all FIVE Shinobi villages banded together against Uzu.

Why five when it should be four? Because Konoha refused to send help to the Uzumakis when they needed it the most, the Uzumaki Clan saved Konoha along with the Senju and the second they asked for aid? Nothing.

Still Uzu held its own and before it fell caused massive causalities to the other Shinobi villages. It would appear that Kawaki allowed the other Uzumakis to evacuate before it fell. That is why the clan is still alive when I went to Dorasida.

Now to see what my blood clone is doing...

From what my blood clone Kawaki left behind experienced. One Sannin named Tsunade Senju becomes the Hokage after the Third Hokage died fighting the rogue Sannin Orochimaru. It was that day on the Chunin exams. I'm not going to chronicle each but I believe you can get the idea.

I'm going to express my (honest) opinion on each of 'my' friends:

Sasuke Uchiha- According to my dear Saya, his clan's wiped out by one Itachi Uchiha was gone rogue since. Since that day, the Council has been kissing his *ss needlessly, hoping that he might become THEIR weapon one day without him realizing it. This guy's arrogant, self-centered and only focusing on avenging his clan by killing his brother. His lack of manners disgust me.

Like Sozu used to say, the only good Uchiha is a dead one.

Speaking of Uchihas, Sasuke relies heavily on his Sharingan and steals techniques using it. No originality I say.

For his current whereabouts, he is residing in one of Orochimaru's bases in Rice Country. Training and perfecting his Curse Mark Jutsu to use against Itachi.

Sakura Haruno- Pink haired b*tch always likes to hit me on the head and calling me and idiot. She is ENTIRELY useless during her childhood years and only has her eyes on the Uchiha, hoping to get into his pants someday. Her only redeeming quality is her super strength and medical Ninjutsu taught by Tsunade herself. One of my female Uzumaki members told me that she is basically fangirl material and an embarrassment to Kunoichis everywhere. I believe them but I'd rather keep this opinion to myself.

She and my blood clone belong to a squad named Team 7 led by book-reading pervert Kakashi Hatake who is known for his tardiness and favoritism.

Sai- That guy is for a lack of better word 'socially challenged' if there is such a meaning like that. He can use ink and turn them into living beings to combat the enemy.

Like I said before, Sai is socially challenged due to his rather insensitive comments. He even called Sakura ugly in front of her face. (I believe him, she IS rather ugly and a banshee to boot)

I discovered from Saya's spy network that Sai belongs to an organization of Konoha dedicated to condition Shinobi to emotionless drones named ROOT, led by Danzo Shimura, The Third's former teammate and war hawk.

Team Gai, lead by Might Guy obviously who is the greatest Taijutsu Master ever in the villages consists of Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten.

Rock Lee- A Might Guy mini-me who idolizes his teacher and follows his teachings. He is energetic and always striving for the 'Springtime of Youth' as his sensei called it. I like Lee because he is a gentleman and always betters himself but he is loud and takes his sensei's teaching a little too far. I'm okay with it either way.

Tenten- This one is a tomboy and doesn't belong to any clan in particular. She is a weapons specialist and runs a weapons shop with her family. She kinda wants to prove that she is a Kunoichi and an asset to the village. She idolizes Tsunade and uses her as her role model.

Neji Hyuuga- Neji is a member of the Hyuuga clan, a clan that possesses the Byakugan, a Dojutsu capable of seeing through walls and chakra points. Neji belongs to the Branch class of his clan and holds the Cage Bird Seal, a bastardized Seal of the Uzumaki Seal meant to close off the bloodline upon death. He used to believe in this Fate nonsense but I knocked some sense to him back in the Chunin exams. Neji somehow retained his arrogance as a member of a noble clan, but he is tolerant to his cousin. I can live with that. Because if he hurts his cousin, he will be wishing that his wretched seal is activated.

There is also Team Asuma as well as Team 8 or Team Kurenai. I'll start with Asuma's team.

The Sarutobi's team consists of the Ino-Shika-Cho. The three clans consisting of Yamanakas, Naras, and Akimichis all work together in unison to create deadly combos.

Ino is a gossip queen and as a Yamanaka is able to go into the minds of her victims. Shikamaru is lazy but highly sharp with that mind...the Tarks HATE laziness and I for one agree but his intellect is noteworthy. And last but not least...Chouji Akimichi, a boy who uses his massive size to crush enemies...he is fat and gluttonous. But don't say fat in front of his face or he'll go berserk.

All three of them are led by Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the late Hiruzen Sarutobi and one of the Guardian Ninjas of the Fire Daimyo.

Finally Team 8 led by Genjutsu Specialist and feminist Kurenai Yuuhi. Consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga.

Kiba has a dog partner named Akamaru who synchronizes with him to perform deadly Fang over Fang attacks. He is a hothead and likes to make an advance towards his female partner...

Shino Aburame follows logic and uses insects to drain his opponents chakra. A quiet man and logical. He is not single-minded and always analyses the situation...my Peds would've liked him...

Hinata Hyuuga...that girl who has the Byakugan like her cousin...she also uses her cousins Gentle Fist albeit in a different style...when I first met her, I thought she was quiet and weird..but that's okay...I don't understand why she stutters and faints around me very often. She also seems to have a lack of self-confidence but she seems to have displayed a fire whenever I'm mentioned. She also seems to look up to me like I'm some sort of role model which is true considering that she uses my ninja way as her inspiration. I discovered from my spies that the reason for this lack of confidence and self-esteem is mainly due to her clan. I mean they hated her for her kindness. But while they see a weak girl...I see a girl filled with potential...all she needs is the right push...I will continue to monitor her progress with great interest.

As for the Leaf as a whole, I find their government incredibly disgusting! Civilians meddling in Shinobi affairs? Academy producing weak genin because some civilian-turning-to-ninjas can't handle a little pain? Shinobi getting the short end of the stick while civilians get rich and richer? Ugh! I think a reform is in need of this village...

I'm also disgusted with the Hyuuga clan because of their abuse of clan status. What clan enslaves their own just for the delusion of power? They're asking for an uprising if they keep doing what they do.

Saya reported to me that she and her spies eliminated ROOT ANBU attempting to enter MY land. Turns out Danzo is attempting to find out about Uzu and eliminate it. I won't allow it...so I ordered her to steal some documents that can incriminate him so that in the event that the Leaf attacks me..I can use this evidence to make them turn against Danzo.

Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin are doing their tasks as usual but Jiraiya is a Super Pervert while Tsunade is a drunk...but I'll leave it for now...

Now then..enough about the Leaf. Time to look at the Sand village and tell Gaara whom my blood clone has made friends with and saved against the Akatsuki my true story. I can trust him to keep a secret. (If he's friends with my blood clone, he can easily trust the real me. All it takes is a little explaining.)

Author notes

This fanfic follows the original Naruto timeline but will be altered to suit this fanfic needs.


	3. Chapter 3

The Broken Kunai

Naruto fanfic

Chapter 3: War is coming

With Noteri as my escort, I went to Gaara who was surprised and confused as to what I'm doing here when I should be on the Leaf. Like I said earlier, all it takes is a little explaining.

I explained everything from Dorasida, the evacuation, all the way to Uzu. There is nothing about my story that I didnot tell him. And he listened, eyes wide, and nodding all the way. He is a good Kazekage going along with his siblings and his Jounin sensei being his most trusted advisor. Although he lost his Tailed Beast on account of the Akatsuki, an old puppeteer named Chiyo revived, sacrificing herself in the progress.

I revealed Uzu to Gaara as well as introducing Noteri who happens to be my Chief Scientist and Researcher, leader of the Peds to him. Gaara received us with honor.

Gaara asked me if I would like to have an alliance with Sand, I wanted to accept but I want to keep Uzu a secret for now so I declined. Gaara understands this and told me that I am still his friend and he can help me if I need it. I only asked them to keep the real me a secret until I decided to reveal it. He promised.

Back to Uzu, Sozu told me that Akatsuki agents are moving across the Earth, nabbing Jinchuriki left and right. The only ones left are me (the real one, not the blood clone) and the two Jinchuriki from the Cloud. I also received word that Sasuke killed his brother and has joined the Akatsuki.

Their leader named Pein is about to attack the village on grounds that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki will come to defend it. Jiraiya attempted to stop Pein but have to flee with a missing arm. I will have no choice but to defend it myself as the blood clone stands no chance against all of Pein's Paths...

I found out the hard way about fighting Pein's chakra rods. Now I understand why Kawaki was mortally injured fighting Kaguya. He had me cornered but one Hinata Hyuuga distracted him and bought me enough time to drink my potions and restore my strength. I ordered my ship, the Gallantry, to provide covering fire while I take Hinata to safety. Once I took her to a safe place, I thanked her and decided to go round two with Pein.

The battle is won in my favor as a I drove a Rasengan down to Pein's stomach and defeated him.

I decided to have a little chat with Pein while my clone went back to the village.

...to my blood clone...

Ouch! What the heck Sakura?! Slapping me in the face and claiming that I was an idiot to have risked my life protecting it! As for the others, they started beating me to an inch of my life claiming that I had forgotten about Hinata! Like seriously, I THANKED her and SAVED her after she stood up for me! But at least Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, the other Jounin senseis and the villagers were all grateful for my heroic action in saving the village. There had been plenty of casualties but the village will recover.

For the real me, I asked Pein what would he gain from all this. He told me that he wanted peace for the world. But sadly, there had been factors opposing this noble goal like Hanzo the Salamander. I read the files stolen from Danzo's base and found out that it was the Warhawk himself that orchestrated Hanzo's betrayal. I told Pein about it and he was shocked and felt betrayed. He truly felt lost.

Saya reported to me where Pein's true body is and took me there via Gallantry. Nagato Uzumaki and Konan where the only remaining Akatsuki members left. I convinced them that what they're doing was wrong and Nagato was grieved, saying that he became the one thing he swore to destroy. Konan too as she felt like they have betrayed their deceased friend Yahiko. Felling pity for them, I gave them an offer they can't and won't refuse: join me and settle in Uzu.

Nagato was skeptical but I assured him that there are other Uzumakis like himself that are willing to forgive his sins and welcome him as family. They will also welcome Konan as one of them. I even offered Nagato and Konan the position of Uzukage since Sozu's term ends next year. Lastly, I made an offer that changed Nagato's life forever: we have advanced medical technology, training and resources that can heal his already dying body. They accepted wholeheartedly and I told Saya to take them to the Gallantry and have them sent to Uzu to live there while I will see to Hinata.

Hinata's father and the elders were greatly displeased by Hinata's action while I was fighting Pein. To punish her, they gave her house arrest AFTER Sakura healed her of her wounds. I intend to go to her and know her TRUE and ENTIRE story...

I snuck towards the compound but unfortunately for me, it's security is locked up tighter than a purse. But I have an idea...

I paid Konohamaru and his team a good 10,000 to get ALL of the Hyuuga men's underwear and hang them over various buildings and poles. He did it rather well and it provided me a good distraction to get inside the compound and talk to Hinata...

Hinata's POV

I noticed Father and the other Hyuugas go outside and scramble to get their underwear back. Strange, it seems that ALL of the men are now outside leaving us girls inside.

When I stood up for Naruto...I felt a fire inside which brought me the strength to face the one known as Pein...I don't know what happened but there was a big explosion going on Pein's position before Naruto carried me to safety. He thanked me and he defeated Pein.

My Father and the elders weren't happy and claimed that what I did is unworthy of being clan head. They put me on house arrest after Sakura healed and wounds I had.

But here they are, climbing up buildings and towers to get their underwear. It seems weird but at least I can be by myself without being pestered by my Father.

I am now going to eat when-

"Hello Hinata." A voice said that made me jump and nearly spilled the drink. I looked around and saw...Naruto.

"Naruto." I said, shocked to see him IN the Hyuuga Compound. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer me. He walked forward to me, I walked back in fear but I bumped into a wall and I was trapped.

"Naru-" I began but he cut me off with a kiss! He kissed me! On the lips! I blushed heavily, like a tomato. I wanted to push him off me because he's in the Hyuuga Compound but then again, this my chance to be with Naruto. So I let his lips dominate mine, but he (reluctantly) pulled out after ten seconds of the kiss.

"Naruto, you know that my clan has the Byakugan. They can easily see you with me!" I worriedly said, but he held my hand and walked to the bed.

"Yeah I know that." He said before he sat down on the bed and tapped next to him for me to sit. "That's why they're all outside."

Realization dawned before I said, "You did that? That's really bold." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I got myself some help." He held on my shoulder, "but I want to talk about you."

"What about me? I'm not sure I got anything interesting." I said looking down.

"Hmm... let's start from the beginning. You stood up for me that fight, Hinata." He said making a sad smile. "No one has ever done that for me.." His face tearing up. "Not even Sakura."

I was shocked and feeling sorry for him. "I'm one of your precious people am I not? I have to do something."

He smiled. "And you did it. I'm happy and grateful for that. You bought me enough time to recover my strength."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't really do much." I said sadly.

"Nor need you. A few precious seconds is what I needed." He said before becoming serious. "But enough about that, let's talk about you. Why did you go around and risked your life like that? You could get killed."

My face became determined, "Because I care for you, I...I don't want you to die."

"That's great! I like that! But I want to ask; can you tell me about your life before?" I hesitated in answering, So he spoke.

"Fine. He said before pulling a scroll out of his jacket. "Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and Hitomi Hyuuga. Sister to Hanabi Hyuuga, Cousin to Neji Hyuuga. Currently on Team 8 formerly lead by Kurenai Yuuhi, now Kurenai Sarutobi."

"How did you know that?" I asked but he looked sharply at me.

"That's not important, what IS important is your story." He said seriously.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "When I was young I was going to be the heiress of my clan, I was happy with my mother and I loved her very much." He nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"But when my mother died giving birth to Hanabi," I explained with my face ready to tear. "My father suddenly became cold towards me. I didn't understand why he was so hard on me when we were training. He became a harsh and merciless teacher and I would often leave the training dojo bruised. When you tried to save me from those bullies, my caretaker took me to him and all he did was reprimand me for being so weak instead of those bullies." I said stopping and letting my tears fall out.

Naruto kissed my tears off and said, "Go ahead, keep going. Tell me what happened after the incident with Kumo."

I flinched, the memories were too painful for me bear that time, so I looked to him with a panicked expression. "N-no! I don't want to talk about it!" I pleaded.

Naruto said, "I won't judge, I willing to listen if you only would talk."

That made me feel better a little so I explained, "After the incident, whenever I tried to talk to Neji, he would only glare at me and speak to me coldly." I said with tears coming off my eyes. "I didn't understand why he would send killer intent at me even though I didn't do anything. Then you saw what followed during the Chunin Exams when he was about to kill me when I spoke against him." I stopped speaking but Naruto continued to kiss my tears off, urging me to continue.

"You beat him after that. You showed him that Fate isn't the solution. You freed him of his hate by beating him. Ever since, he is treating me kindly and with respect." I said to him.

"That's good to hear. So why use my ninja way?" He asked.

"Because..." I began, "I admire you, I'm in love with you Naruto. I don't care that you have the Kyuubi inside of you. I love you for you."

Stunned, Naruto asked, "Do you mean it? All of it?" I nodded.

He kissed me on the lips again then let go. "Thank you Hinata. You made me happy for the first time. No one has ever loved me."

He laid down on the bed. "I think I owe you for helping me back there. I want to repay you."

I was flabbergasted. "But Naruto, don't you think that it's not allowed? I mean we aren't married yet."

"I'll use a protection jutsu. Don't worry."

I believed him. So I laid down beside him and then went to sleep...

The next morning, I woke up and Naruto wasn't there! I thought it was just a dream but I felt a paper on my left hand.

Hinata,

If you're reading this, I apologize in advance for leaving you while you were sleeping. They arrived later than I expected and I don't want to get you in trouble because of me. Just know that last night is as special to me as it is to you. I want to get to know you deeper but there are more pressing matters in the village right know. Maybe when there is peace, we'll see each other again.

Naruto Uzumaki.

P.S I left some cinnamon rolls on the dining table as a gift. Eat them before you go on a mission. (One of your maids told me that they are your favorite.)

I looked at it with my Byakugan to see if it's authentic. It is. I'm glad to know that Naruto has acknowledged me. I will continue to wait for him...

Naruto's POV

That was a close one. I'm just glad I got out of there in time before the Hyuugas came inside. Konohamaru sure was thorough in his work. Anyway, Sozu reported to me that the Tarks accompanied by my Uzumaki members have eliminated the other Akatsuki agents beside Itachi, Deidara and Sasori. He also reported to me that Danzo is temporarily named Hokage and will be going to the Five Kage Summit. Lastly, Sasuke and his rag-tag group are heading to eliminate him. But I have other plans...

For now, all we can do is wait and see.

Author notes

For the Sakura slap, I read a fanfic where everyone gets mad at Naruto for forgetting about Hinata. I don't remember the name but I was so mad about it that I decided to write that part in this chapter. Apologies if the confession looked pretty rushed, I was determined to finish this chapter once and for all. Anyway, see you later.


	4. Chapter 4

The Broken Kunai

Naruto fanfic

Chapter 4: War is here.

Naruto's POV

I sent Saya and a few of my Tarks to the Summit as planned while the clone me stayed with Team 7 to go to the same location. While Danzo and the other Kages were deliberating on who would be leading the Allied Shinobi Forces, Zetsu came and told everyone about Sasuke. They fought but Sasuke's focus is Danzo.

Normally I'd let Sasuke kill Danzo for his crimes against the world and my clan, but I have something far worse for him. So I ordered Saya and the Tarks to disguise themselves as ROOT ANBU and provide Danzo 'assistance' by telling him where to retreat while two of his bodyguards engaged the masked Uchiha head on. He was in no position to refuse after they convincingly told him that he was worth more living than dead.

Why I had my agents save Danzo from Sasuke? Because I want him to experience all of the villages wanting him dead after all of his secrets brought to light. And after I saved the world from the war that is to come, he would take ALL of the blame for the allied villages defeat.

After Saya and the disguised Tarks saved Danzo, my team successfully intercepted Sasuke and fought with him but the masked man took him away.

Now a few months later, the Fourth Great Shinobi World War has begun. All of the Kages and their troops waiting for battle.

I will be joining the battle myself to unleash my master's power when-wait. I've just been told by Saya when she and the Uzumakis apprehended Zetsu attempting to enter my land that Zetsu is actually working for Kaguya Otsutsuki. All the more reason I must enter the war.

I made Noteri as Daimyo in my place while I take a few Tarks and Peds with me to join the war.

Obito Uchiha revealed himself to the world and is now attacking everyone with Zetsu clones of his own. Around 10,000,000 clones attacked the Allied Shinobi Forces and sadly, they are on the losing side.

When I and Obito meet, I simply slap a seal on the back of his neck to prevent him from using his Sharingan. It was not even worth fighting him without his precious eye. So I just used my FULL power and killed him. And with that, the war is over.

For Phase Two, while the clone me was dealing with Sasuke and his 'revolution' ideals. I ordered the Peds to take copies of Danzo's incriminating documents to the Kages' offices and leave them there for the Kages to find after they went home from the war.

My clone and Sasuke ended in a draw with both our (the clone and Sasuke's) arms disintegrated from the collision of our abilities.

When all of this is over, all of the Kages found out about Danzo and immediately he was blamed for the near failure of the war. He was publicly disgraced and Tsunade had him executed as well as advisors Homura and Koharu when she discovered about their dealings behind her back.

With the war over, I decided to rest. I took the position back from Noteri with Saya as my assistant. Sozu step down as Uzukage, and Nagato took over as Uzukage with Noteri and Konan as his assistants.

The world is at peace...for now.


	5. Chapter 5

The Broken Kunai

Naruto fanfic

Chapter 5: The Lasting

Naruto's POV

I rested for five months while ruling over Uzu after the war is over. But I just received a feeling from my clone that he was intercepting a person carrying one Hinata Hyuuga on his arms. My clone saved her but there's something that Hinata is hiding from me...but what?

A few weeks later, Hiashi's younger daughter, Hanabi was kidnapped. So the new Hokage, Kakashi Hatake who became Hokage after Tsunade step down, gathered a rescue team consisting of my clone, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sakura.

Noteri came to me and told me that Hanabi was kidnapped by a Toneri Otsutsuki and he has a score to settle with him. Noteri revealed to me that they used to be friends at first but when Noteri was married at age 19, Toneri forged some documents and framed him, causing the girl's father to banish him and force him to sign the divorce papers. Even worse, when Kawaki attacked their homeland, Toneri betrayed his friend by leaving him to die against the TarkenPed army. However Kawaki showed compassion to Noteri and offered him to join Dorasida. Noteri accepted and developed a burning hatred against his former friend.

It was all well and good for the rescue team. Hinata seemed to knit a scarf even in her spare time but for who? It was through a Genjutsu that I discovered the extent of Hinata's feelings through my clone. She did confess to me but I have no idea that it would blossom to love.

The spies reported to me that Toneri is planning to use a device called the Tenseigan to destroy the Earth and mold it to the Otsutsuki's image. He also plans to get this 'Byakugan Princess' and have her rule beside him as queen. So I ordered the TarkenPed army to create two ships capable of space travel. The Tarks and the Uzumakis finished them in twenty-two days. I decided to name them the Broken Kunai and the World on a String.

I suddenly felt a massive headache when...my clone confessed to Hinata and she..she rejected me! That woman! She goes on and on about not going back on one's word and then suddenly breaks my heart like I don't mean anything to her. What's worse is that Toneri appeared and she went WILLINGLY with him! My clone attempted to stop him but Toneri's green orb hit it on the stomach, causing it to fall.

I just realized that the damage done to my clone is irreparable and sooner or later everyone will find out that it is merely a clone and wonder where I really am. *Sigh*. It seems that I have no choice but to reveal Uzu to the world. But luckily, I have revealed my real face to the Spring Daimyo and the Kazekage, as well as Tazuna and Wave Country So that I can take the alliances made in Konoha to my village.

While my clone is being 'healed' by Sakura (since the clone is a summoned being it is immune to healing jutsus), Shikamaru said something about my clone mumbling Hinata in 'his' sleep. Odd, the real me isn't saying Hinata in my sleep. But sadly after she finished 'healing' my clone, Sakura fell into a coma. I had hope to hear what that b st#rd Shikamaru have to say about Hinata's departure. All he did was throw 'my' depression and 'dreams' to my clone's face and acted like we should concentrate on their current objective . Grr! If it was the real me there, we would have come to blows right away.

But enough about my decaying clone, my two ships are heading towards the moon which is where Toneri's base of operations is...

No POV

The two ships are now on orbit next to the moon..

"When I was there last," Noteri spoke first, "I saw the barracks, the palace and multiple security towers that can devastate incoming vessels to orbit. We must eliminate those towers if we are to perform a successful landing."

"Very well." Naruto said, " Saya, take a drop pod and eliminate the moon's defense network. You will lead the first wave of the assault.

"Yes, my master." Saya replied before leaving for the drop pod.

"Noteri, you'll lead the second wave of the assault. I want you to secure the Tenseigan and command my Uzumaki brethren. They'll help aid you against Toneri's puppets."

"Very well." Noteri said. But paused for a moment. "What of the Byakugan Princess?"

Naruto stopped for a moment before answering, guessing that this 'Byakugan Princess' is Hinata because of what the clone witnessed. "I want her brought to me unharmed. If she resists, subdue her."

Noteri nodded before he left the command room.

Saya entered the launch bay where she saw Nagato and a Tark speaking.

"Make sure those drop pods hit their mark. I've mapped out precise safe zones to hit. Once we've landed, we will secure the area fast." Nagato said.

"Yes sir." The Tark simply spoke.

"Yes sir what?" Nagato asked, pointing a finger up on the Tark's chin.

"Yes sir-sir?" The Tark said, unsure.

"That's more like it." Nagato said satisfied. "We will build a base and then take over the Tenseigan, have your men ready and waiting."

"Yes sir. Sir." The Tark replied.

Nagato turned to Saya. "Your chariot awaits Saya. Just watch that first step, it's a doozy."

"Affirmative." Saya replied.

Saya noticed Sozu and a Tark discussing about the ships weapons systems as well as a Tark and a Ped testing out the drop pod. After that, Saya went to her drop pod and landed on the security building of the Otsutsuki. Saya ordered her hawk summon to carve an entrance and dealt with any Otsutsuki puppets attempting to defend the station. Saya summoned her boar summon to destroy that carved entrance. Once that is done, Naruto ordered Saya to eliminate the building's ammo reserves. Saya summoned both of her summons to eliminate any Otsutsuki opposition while she dealt with the silos. With those dealt with, Saya reported that the defense network is offline. Allowing the TarkenPed army and the Uzumaki army to invade the moon unscathed.

(With Hinata)

Hinata is in her wedding dress looking after her sister who was lost her eyes. Also the scarf she made for Naruto was all torn apart because Toneri destroyed it. She noticed that nearly all of the Otsutsuki forces are scrambling to defend the moon.

She looked outside and saw the invading forces with an insignia that look unfamiliar to her. She walked outside and noticed Toneri giving his men orders to defend the Tenseigan as he knew that the enemy is going after it.

Toneri ordered her stay and she (hesitantly) obeyed while he took two of his puppets to another building.

A few hours later and she saw a breach on the door. The enemy forces immediately disposed of the puppets guarding her and the Tenseigan.

The Uzumakis and a man who looked like Toneri but his hair is teal and his outfit red and black approached her, gauging her carefully as if she were of some value.

Hinata readied to defend herself but the men beside the man didn't attack her. One just asked the man, "Is that her?"

The man, obviously the leader, replied, "That's her. The wedding dress is a giveaway."

The man turned to Hinata and said, "What is your name?"

Hinata replied, "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Are you the Byakugan Princess?" Hinata looked confused but nodded.

"Please come with us. My master, Naruto, is expecting you."

The name of her beloved perked her up and she nodded. The man ordered his two Uzumaki brethren to escort her to Naruto.

The two men escorted Hinata to what seems to be a tent with two guards in front of it. They went inside and Hinata immediately recognized Naruto as the man is in front of what seem to be a board of a map.

"Here she is Master Naruto, the Byakugan Princess." The man said, gesturing to Hinata.

"Excellent Noteri, have your men attack Toneri and defeat him but I want him alive." Naruto ordered the man he calls Noteri.

"For what master?"

"I want to use him as a message." Naruto answered cryptically.

Noteri didn't ask any more and decided to change the subject. "What of this girl here?"

"She..stays with me." Naruto answered. "You can go now."

Noteri nodded then left the tent.

Naruto went back to the battle board. Hinata saw this and walked closer to his side. She saw that he looked completely different from the Naruto she knew. She can only hope that he hadn't forgotten her..yet.

Naruto ignored her and focused on the battle board. He pressed some buttons here and there but that's it. Hinata saw that he didn't have a good days sleep. She looked at his free right hand and carefully wrapped her left hand on his. Naruto noticed her hand on his and gave her a small smile then went back on the board. Hinata decided to see what he was looking at; he was viewing the battle of Toneri and Noteri!

This is a grudge match and Noteri held nothing back against Toneri with the two Otsutsuki faced off. Toneri attempted to use his eyes' powers but the World on a String fired a torpedo on him and disabled him. Noteri punched him senseless until he lost consciousness.

Back to Naruto, he looked at the battle board with clear satisfaction then he looked at Hinata.

"Now for the final phase of my plan. I want Toneri's death to be public. I want everyone on Earth to see it, to know that Uzu has returned and we are not a force to be trifled with." He looked at Hinata seriously. "Do you have any issues with that?"

Hinata thought for a while. It's true that Toneri DID force her to marry him. But he simply misunderstood Hamura's message. Sadly, she can't decide against as Naruto has an army and Toneri is just one man. So she can just take it as revenge of a kind.

"No Naruto, but I have one favor to ask of you: If you are to execute Toneri, can you take his eyes? I need them for my sister because he probably took them for his own."

Naruto looked pleased. "Very well, do you want to witness the execution? I will go myself but I won't force you to go if you don't want to."

Hinata thanked him quietly for thinking about her despite himself. "I'll join but as a witness."

"Then let us be off." Naruto said before he and Hinata shushined to the place of execution...

Author notes

Apologies if the reunion seemed abrupt. I don't feel like going for the details. I'm going to split the chapter into two parts.


	6. Chapter 5-1

The Broken Kunai

Naruto fanfic

Chapter 5-1: Dead Prince

Naruto and Hinata shushined to a building where it holds several Uzumaki and Tarks soldiers. In the middle of it is a gallows with some blood indicating that it was used before. Naruto sat on a comfy chair with Hinata standing beside him. A Ped stood in front of him.

"Sir, the clone that was with the Konoha nin is expired." Hinata heard this and widened her eyes to know that she rejected a CLONE and looked at Naruto hoping that this is the real deal.

"And how did the ninja there react when it expired?" Naruto asked.

"They were shocked and the one with the jacket, probably their leader, told the pale one to send a message to their Hokage."

"No doubt to bring them reinforcements now that there are three of them left. They will double their efforts to recover Hinata and Hanabi." Naruto said with the Ped nodding.

"What do we do with them sir?" The Ped asked.

"Have Nagato keep an eye on them, but do not attack them unless they attack you. We don't want to be seen as the aggressors here." Naruto ordered

"Understood." The Ped replied then left.

"Naruto," Hinata began. "Shikamaru and all of your friends are coming here now. What will you do with them now that they're here?" She asked, wondering how Naruto will react if they see him like this.

"I don't know yet Hinata. But I'm not in a hurry, so please pour me a glass of ice tea and pour one for yourself too." Naruto said pointing on the table with the pitcher.

"Yes Naruto." Hinata replied before getting two iced tea glasses for Naruto and her.

Noteri on the other hand is being assisted by Saya and one of Nagato's Paths with a microphone and a radio.

(With Toneri)

Toneri was being dragged by two Tarks to the carriage in front of him. When they arrived, Toneri was being forced inside and when he looked back, The Tark who dragged him hit him hard on the head with the butt of his musket rifle. He then closed the door and knocked on the carriage. The carriage started moving.

He looked forward and saw Konan and an Uzumaki handling the carriage. Around the carriage are his Otsutsuki servants, they are all being bound and escorted by Peds. Only six of the servants were free to tend to their children.(Not a lot children survived because they are all sacrificed to be part of Toneri's army of puppets)

Konan told the carriage driver to turn left and when he did, Toneri saw three puppets stealing muskets to fight back against the Tarks and Uzumakis. They are all killed.

Toneri looked and saw four of the servants being questioned by a Ped. They confessed their allegiance to their master Toneri. The Ped allowed the servants to renounce their allegiance to the Otsutsuki so that they can live their lives in peace. They accepted.

Toneri saw puppets running from Uzumakis, only for them to step on seal which blew up, killing them. He saw one puppet getting hit and smashed by an Uzumaki with his fists. He also noticed a Ped ordering the Tarks to execute the puppets being bound in front of them.

The carriage finally stopped next to a building. A Tark pulled Toneri out of the carriage forcibly and then stomped on his head. He was barely conscious when he felt two Uzumakis drag him towards a stick with blood on it.

He saw the man he encountered during his attempt to marry the Byakugan Princess, Hinata, grabbing his jaw and giving him an appraising look before nodding to the Uzumakis dragging him to continue.

While Toneri was being dragged and tied to the gallows. He heard a familiar voice saying "Just as they laid waste to our home world, we shall lay waste to their kind."

He looked around and saw Hinata on the window on the second floor of the building, look over the scene. She didn't even give him a single glance. He saw the man he betrayed, Noteri raise his hand to silence the cheering soldiers and walked to the blond man. The blond man pointed his flintlock pistol at Noteri, Noteri hesitated as in surprised that a gun was aimed at him, only for the blond man with blue eyes to flip the gun around and offer it to him. Noteri then took the gun and said to the audience and the camera which was currently recording on LIVE TELEVISION...

"This is how it begins..."

Toneri felt his heart beating and started breathing heavily when Noteri started walking towards him. The fact that his death is being recorded on live television and that he was bound made his death all the more agonizing...

When he saw Noteri come face to face to him, he saw Noteri pointed his gun at him and...

BAM!


End file.
